Let Me Be Yours
by R053Wood
Summary: Kim Jongin baru saja menyadari jika ia telah melewatkan sesuatu yang berharga di sekolahnya, yaitu menyadari jika ada seorang malaikat yang bersekolah sama dengannya./ "Hyung, kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau satu kelas dengan Suho hyung."/"Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli?"/"Sejak Suho hyung menjadi malaikatku."/ Kaiho lilbit Krisho-Kaihun. BL. Oneshot.


**LET ME BE YOURS**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon

**.**

**.**

**Genre:**

Unidentifying

**.**

**Rate:**

T

**.**

**.**

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah sambil bersiul. Hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga, pasalnya beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu mengubah dunianya. Jongin sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui ada malaikat yang bersekolah sama dengannya. Selama ini dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan _football_ dan klub _dance_-nya, dan konsekuensinya ia tidak banyak tahu tentang siswa di sekolah ini. Walaupun itu 'agak' sedikit aneh mengingat ia sudah hampir enam bulan belajar disini.

Oh! Apakah kalian penasaran siapa malaikat yang Jongin maksud. Ya, dia adalah Kim Junmyeon. Seniornya di sekolah. Jongin tidak tahu sihir apa yang digunakan oleh pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya sulit melupakan wajahnya. Tidak! Jongin tidak sedang membual, dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Angannya melayang entah kemana. Yang jelas masih tetap seputar 'Junmyeon' pastinya.

Klise. Begitulah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Junmyeon. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan. Saat tangannya terulur untuk meraih sebuah buku matematika. Tak di duga sebuah tangan yang lain juga sedang berusaha meraihnya. Dan saat pandangannya berbalik ia benar-benar merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Saat itu ia berharap jika waktu berhenti untuk sejenak. Tatapannya sama sekali tidak bisa teralihkan dari sosok cantik di hadapannya. Seolah pemilik mata bening itu telah menghipnotisnya.

Sosok itu terkejut, dan mengulaskan sebuah senyuman untuk Jongin. _Ya Tuhan dia begitu sempurna. _

Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga merasa aneh, bagaimana bisa sebuah senyuman mampu menghipnotisnya begitu kuat. Hei, jangan salah, diangkatannya Jongin begitu populer. Kau cukup bertanya pada salah satu siswa disini tentang siapa dirinya, dan poofff... dia akan memberikanmu serangkaian informasi tentang dirinya. Bukannya sombong tapi itu karena dia begitu terkenal dan disanjung.

Dan mendapatkan senyuman dari yeoja tercantik atau namja tertampan sekalipun sudah menjadi konsumsi sehari-harinya. Bahkan Jongin berani bertaruh mereka rela untuk mengemis agar ia membalas senyuman mereka.

"Kai?"

Teguran tersebut sukses membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Jongin hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menahan rasa malu.

"Oh, _mianhe_ aku tidak tahu jika kau ingin mengambil buku ini juga." Ucap Jongin. Ia sedikit gugup karena pemuda di depannya tidak memberinya respon melainkan hanya memandangnya dengan alis yang terangkat satu.

"Umm... Aku Kim Jongin atau kau bisa memanggilku dengan Kai seperti yang teman-temanku lakukan." Ujar Jongin cepat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda di depannya. Namun tak kunjung di balas oleh Junmyeon. Dan itu membuat Jongin bertambah gugup!

Akhirnya Jongin kembali menarik tangannya. Hei, itu akan menjadi sangat memalukan jika dia terus saja melakukannya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Bukankah tadi aku memanggil namamu?" ujar Junmyeon tenang, sedangkan Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil ber-oh ria namun hatinya bersorak karena ternyata pemuda imut ini mengetahui namanya. Oh! Ternyata dia memang begitu populer.

"Kau ingin meminjam buku ini juga?" tanya Junmyeon, ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah tangan Jongin dimana sebuah buku matematika berada. "Kau menyukai matematika?" lanjutnya.

"Huh?" Dahi Jongin sedikit berkerut mendengarnya. Jongin melirik buku yang ia pegang. _Hell yeah_, tulisan matematika tercetak jelas di depannya dengan huruf yang begitu besar dan sebuah gambar jangka lengkap dengan lambang-lambang aneh yang menjadi _background_-nya.

"Oh ini?" Jongin berujar sambil mengangkat buku itu sedikit ke atas. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak terlalu. _Well_, hanya terkadang aku menghabiskan waktu luangku untuk mengerjakan soal matematika." Ucap Jongin dengan suara tenang. Ya Tuhan, pintar sekali ia berbohong. Oh! Mungkin ia harus mempertimbangkan untuk masuk klub akting bersama dengan teman sekelasnya, Tao. "Kau belum menyebutkan namamu. Apakah aku harus memanggilmu..."

"Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Suho _hyung_, jika kau mau."

"_Hyung_?" Jongin berkata dengan nada yang terkejut lengkap dengan dahi yang berkerut keras.

"Ya, karena aku seniormu disini. Kenapa kau keberatan?" Junmyeon balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja wajahmu..."

"Ada apa dengan wajahku?" tanya Junmyeon cepat. Tidak ada coretan _ballpoint_ di wajahnya, kan? Jika ya, itu akan sangat memalukan!

Jongin menggeleng cepat, "Hanya saja wajahmu tidak menunjukkan jika kau seniorku. Kupikir kita satu tingkat."

Junmyeon sedikit tersipu, apakah juniornya ini baru saja memujinya? Ia tersenyum sendiri karenanya. Dan itu semakin membuat Jongin gemas melihatnya.

"Baiklah Jongin, aku tidak bisa lama disini, karena kau tahu kan ini hampir bel masuk." Junmyeon berkata sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. Sial, bagaimana bisa waktu berputar sangat cepat di saat seperti ini?

"Ya, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini." Jongin merutuki mulutnya, kenapa ia terdengar seperti orang yang tengah berharap.

"Tentu saja, kita kan satu sekolah." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Junmyeon meninggalkan Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya lengkap dengan senyum manisnya. Jongin balas melambai dan tersenyum.

Dan sampai beberapa detik berikutnya senyuman itu masih bertahan dibibir Jongin, apakah ini rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jongin masih saja tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya segera berubah menjadi panik. _Shit!_ Ia melupakan tugas matematikanya. Lagi?!

Dan itu lah pertemuan pertama mereka.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Jam pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Jongin menyusuri koridor kelasnya dengan gaya yang ya... seperti biasanya, berjalan seperti seorang bintang. Oh! Bukankah dia juga salah satu bintang di sekolah ini?

Dan seperti biasa tatapan kagum para siswa dan siswi turut menjadi pelengkap aksi _show_-nya kali ini. Sayangnya Tao dan Luhan tidak ada di sampingnya sekarang. Jika ada, sudah dipastikan mereka benar-benar menjadi sorotan mata-mata kagum itu. Tapi bukankah tanpa kedua temannya juga ia sudah menyedot perhatian seluruh siswa?

Kelas Jongin berada di lantai tiga, jadi bisa dipastikan setiap kali pulang sekolah ia akan melewati koridor kelas tiga yang memang berada di lantai satu. Jongin berharap jika keberuntungan sedang meliputinya hari ini sehingga ia bisa bertemu dengan Junmyeon. Dan _yeah_, saat ia Jongin menapaki anak tangga terakhir, matanya melihat Junmyeon tengah keluar dari salah satu kelas. Dewi Fortuna memang tengah berpihak padanya. Tapi tunggu, tunggu, bukankah itu kelas Luhan?

_Jadi mereka sekelas? Cih, bisa-bisanya Luhan hyung tidak memberitahuku. _

Jongin melihat jika Junmyeon tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Bahasa tubuhnya memperlihatkan jika ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Tapi siapa? Jongin bertanya-tanya. Mungkinkah jika Junmyeon tengah menunggu dirinya? Jongin tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

Namun tak lama berselang Junmyeon terlihat tersenyum pada seseorang dan berlari kecil menghampirinya. Mata Jongin membelalak saat ia melihat dengan jelas sosok yang tengah ditunggu malaikatnya.

"Kris _sunbae_?! Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Suho _hyung_?" Jongin bermonolog. "Aku harus menanyakannya pada Luhan _hyung_."

Setelah memastikan bahwa dua objeknya tadi telah menjauh, Jongin menghampiri kelas Luhan. Dan _voila_ kelas Luhan sudah kosong. Mungkin dia harus menunggu sampai besok.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Jongin menghampiri Luhan pada latihan sepak bola. Saat ini mereka tengah beristirahat setelah satu jam bermain. Jongin duduk di sebelah Luhan yang tengah menenggak minumannya. Pemuda cantik itu kemudian menyodorkan botol minumnya pada Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut mengambilnya.

"_Thanks,_ _hyung_." Dan meminumnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini mama sering komplain karena aku masih saja bermain sepak bola, padahal ujian akhir semakin dekat." Luhan berkata sambil mengelap keringatnya.

Jongin hanya terdiam, tidak tertarik dengan perkataan Luhan. "_Hyung_, kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau satu kelas dengan Suho _hyung_." _Yeah_, akhirnya Jongin menanyakannya juga.

Luhan meliriknya, ia tahu Suho yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau begitu tertarik dengan teman-teman sekelasku."

Jongin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan, "Aku serius, _hyung_."

"Aku juga serius Jongin. Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarku?"

"Sejak Suho _hyung_ menjadi malaikatku." Jongin berkata pelan.

"Apa?!" Luhan berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Ia tidak peduli jika teman-temannya yang lain memperhatikannya.

Apa yang Jongin katakan barusan? Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Kemarin Jongin memang bercerita tentang seseorang yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan konyolnya ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sosok yang ia sebut malaikat. Dan Kim Junmyeon teman sekelasnya, pemuda yang berjulukan _guardian angel_ itu, pemuda yang Luhan klaim mirip seperti anggota _boyband_ namun versi imutnya adalah seseorang yang telah membuat Jongin, sahabatnya, bertingkah laku layaknya manusia? Jadi, malaikat yang dimaksud Kim Jongin adalah Junmyeon? Ya Tuhan, dunia pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasannya!

"Jongin tolong katakan padaku jika kau sedang bercanda." Luhan memandangnya tajam.

"Menurutmu, _hyung_? Apakah wajahku menunjukkan jika aku sedang bercanda?" Luhan melihatnya, Oh! Tidak. Ini buruk. Sahabatnya ini memang tengah berkata serius.

"Jongin, aku tahu jika kau menyukai Junmyeon."

"Mencintai." Ralat Jongin cepat.

"Terserah kau. Tapi sebagai sahabat baikmu, aku sarankan jika lebih baik kau..." Luhan menunjuk dada Jongin sedangkan pemuda Kim itu hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Luhan. "...melupakan Junmyeon." Lanjutnya.

Luhan menyuruhnya apa? Melupakan Suho? Yang benar saja!

"Huh?! Kau menyuruhku melupakannya hanya karena dia teman sekelasmu, _hyung_? Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kau benar, aku adalah teman sekelas Junmyeon. Dan aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk jatuh cinta padanya jika saja Junmyeon tidak memiliki kekasih saat ini."

Tunggu, apa Jongin melewatkan satu informasi penting dari perkataan Luhan barusan? Sebentar, sebentar, otak Jongin berputar. Jika saja Junmyeon tidak memiliki kekasih saat ini? Itu artinya...

"Apa?!" Giliran Jongin berteriak sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk. "_Hyung_, jangan bermain-main denganku."

"Menurutmu apa aku terlihat sedang bermain-main?" Luhan membalikkan kata-kata tadi. Dan Jongin benci ketika seseoranng melakukan itu padanya.

"_Nuguya?_"

"_Well,_ orang itu adalah Kris. Mereka berpacaran seminggu yang lalu."

_Jadi Suho hyung berpacaran dengan Kris sunbae?_

Tubuh Jongin mendadak lemas. Ingatannya kembali ke peristiwa pertemuan pertamanya dengan Junmyeon, bagaimana indahnya mata itu, bagaimana manisnya bibir merah itu ketika tersenyum, bagaimana halusnya tangan putih itu ketika bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Jadi semua itu sudah ada pemiliknya. Dan orang yang beruntung untuk memiliki itu semua adalah Kris Wu, kapten basket yang mempunyai kemampuan menghipnotis semua siswa selain dirinya.

Apakah ia harus menyerah pada hubungan yang ia sendiri belum memulainya? Ya Tuhan, Jongin merasa sangat patah hati saat ini.

"Jika mereka berdua berpacaran, itu artinya kau juga patah hati sama sepertiku, _hyung_?" Jongin memandang Luhan. Jongin tahu jika Luhan menaruh hati pada Kris. Namun dahinya berkerut saat Luhan menunjukkan senyum manisnya. _OK!_ Jongin tidak tahu jika patah hati bisa membuat seseorang begitu depresi.

"Awalnya, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kau tahu Xiumin?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah yang begitu sumringah.

"Mantan ketua osis itu?" Luhan menangguk semangat. "Ada apa dengan dia? _Hyung_, jangan katakan padaku jika kau..."

"Yep, tepat sekali. Dia mengajakku pergi kencan malam minggu kemarin. Ya Tuhan, Jongin. Aku baru sadar jika dia begitu keren saat dilihat dari dekat. Bodohnya aku yang tidak menyadari itu sejak dulu." Luhan berkata sambil terkekeh.

Oh! Inikah tanggapan Luhan ketika sahabatnya sedang patah hati? Tersenyum di atas penderitaannya? Benar-benar menghibur!

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, ya dia harus segera mengambil langkah.

"_Hyung_, aku sudah memutuskannya." Ucap Jongin dengan suara dalam dan itu membuat Luhan menghentikan tawa menyebalkannya menurut Jongin. Pemuda cantik itu hanya menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah pada Junmyeon _hyung_. Lagipula, mereka baru berpacaran, kan? Selama pastur belum mengesahkan hubungan mereka, aku tidak akan berhenti untuk mendapatkannya." Jongin berkata serius.

Mata Luhan membelalak dan dia sudah siap untuk ceramahnya. "Kau sudah gila! Kau..."

"Maaf _hyung_, untuk kali ini kau tidak butuh ceramahmu." Potong Jongin. Setelah berkata itu, ia berlari ke tengah lapangan.

"Ya! Kim Jongin, kemari kau! Aku harus memperbaiki otakmu yang konslet itu!" Teriak Luhan. Jongin tidak menghiraukannya, ia terus saja berlari dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain sepak bola.

Luhan memijat pelipisnya, dia hanya bisa berharap jika Jongin tidak benar-benar melakukannya.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Jongin sudah bertekad, hari ini ia harus berbicara dengan Junmyeon. Ia tidak ingin menundanya, bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan jika lebih cepat lebih baik. Dan Jongin percaya akan hal itu.

Disinilah Jongin, berdiri di depan kelas Junmyeon ketika pulang sekolah. Ia sudah bersusah payah kesini agar tidak didahului oleh Kris. Bahkan ia mengabaikan ajakan Tao untuk bermain _game_ baru di rumahnya. Dan usahanya membuahkan hasil ia melihat jika kelas Junmyeon masih setengah penuh, dan yang terpenting Junmyeon masih berada di kelasnya ketika ia mencoba untuk melihat ke dalam.

Jongin sedikit terkesiap ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Dan ketika ia menoleh, didapatinya Luhan yang tengah memandangnya dengan raut menyelidik.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggu Suho _hyung_." Jawab Jongin ringan, Luhan hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jadi kau serius dengan perkataanmu kemarin?"

"Jika aku main-main untuk apa aku melakukan sejauh ini, _hyung_? Jadi, dimana Suho _hyung_?"

Luhan melirik ke dalam kelasnya, "Dia masih di dalam. Menunggu Kris mungkin."

Geezz... Luhan berbicara terlalu _to the point_, dan itu membuat hati Jongin panas. Apa dia tidak bisa basa-basi sedikit?

Sementara itu Junmyeon melihat ke pintu kelasnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. _Bukankah dia bilang ingin pulang?_

Junmyeon memutuskan menghampiri pemuda cantik itu. "Lu, kau belum pulang? Dan oh... Kai apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menjemput Luhan?" Baik Luhan maupun Jongin menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Belum, Jun. Kau..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Jongin lebih dulu memotongnya.

"_Anniyo_, aku menunggumu. _Hyung_, bisakah kita bicara sebentar, ada yang ingin aku katakan" ucap Jongin pada Junmyeon. OK! Luhan harus menahan untuk tidak memukul kepala Jongin saat ini. Seenaknya saja memotong ucapan orang lain!

Junmyeon menggerakkan bibirnya mengucapkan kata "aku" sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Jongin mengagguk membenarkan sedangkan Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jun, aku pulang dulu. Dan Jongin... aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Ucap Luhan sambil melirik tajam Jongin.

"_Ne_, hati-hati Lu." Ucap Junmyeon, Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, namun ekspresinya berubah keras ketika menoleh pada Jongin. Kemudian pemuda cantik itu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, _hyung_? Bisakah?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Junmyeon tampak berpikir, "Bisakah kita menunggu YiFan dulu, ia berjanji akan kesini nanti."

Oh _Yeah_! Jongin mulai cemburu sekarang, saat Junmyeon menyebut nama Kris. Bahkan ia memanggil Kris dengan nama aslinya. Sedangkan pada dirinya? Pemuda mungil itu hanya memanggilnya dengan 'Kai', sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ini tidak adil!

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, kita tunggu Kris _sunbae_."

Hening, baik keduanya tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, dan itu membuat susana di sekitar mereka menjadi canggung. Jongin benci suasana seperti ini. Karena ia juga tidak pandai membuat suasana. Tidak lama berselang sosok pemuda tinggi menghampiri mereka. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Wu YiFan, atau Kris Wu, pemuda dengan seribu pesona. Ugh! Jongin benci mengakuinya.

Seketika senyuman manis merekah di bibir Junmyeon. Jongin melihatnya! Dan senyuman itu tidak sama seperti senyuman yang pernah Junmyeon berikan padanya. Senyuman itu lebih lepas dan mengandung kebahagiaan di dalamnya.

Junmyeon menghampiri YiFan, dan membawa pemuda tampan itu sedikit menjauh darinya. Sial, Jongin tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Jadi, yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah memperhatikan keduanya. Dapat ia lihat saat ini YiFan tengah memandangnya sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Junmyeon. Mungkin Junmyeon sedang meminta ijin pada kekasihnya.

Cih, kekasih? Apa sekarang dia mulai mengakui jika YiFan kekasih Junmyeon?

Tak lama, Junmyeon menghampirinya sambil tersenyum. Sedangakan YiFan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Jongin berani bersumpah jika ia tadi melihat tatapan tidak suka dari mata YiFan saat pandangan mereka bertemu. _Dia cemburu? Baguslah!_

"Kai, kita berbicara di kelasku saja ya. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Jongin sedikit terkejut, lalu mengangguk setuju. Kemudian ia mengikuti Junmyeon memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Junmyeon berkata sesaat setelah keduanya duduk.

Jongin menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu menatap Junmyeon serius dan itu membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit kikuk. "Suho _hyung_..." ada jeda sebentar ketika itu.

Kemudian secara tiba-tiba Jongin meraih tangan Junmyeon yang kebetulan berada di meja, Junmyeon sedikit terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, dan tiba-tiba hatinya bergemuruh. Junmyeon menatap pada tangannya yang berada di genggaman Jongin lalu menatap pemuda di depannya. "... _saranghae_."

Kepala Junmyeon serasa dihantam benda ribuan ton, ia merasa pusing. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari junior yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Junmyeon mengakui jika Jongin sangat menawan terlebih ketika pemuda itu tengah menari atau bermain sepak bola. Ia pernah sesekali mendapati pemuda itu dalam aksinya. Tidak, Junmyeon tidak mengkhususkan untuk memperhatikan pemuda itu. Hanya saja, Jongin termasuk jajaran siswa yang populer dan itu membuatnya sedikit menoleh kepada pemuda itu.

Junmyeon tampak berpikir, ia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan seseorang tapi ia juga tidak bisa memberi harapan kosong padanya. Hati Junmyeon sudah terikat pada seseorang, dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah sekalipun Jongin datang sebelum ia bertemu dengan YiFan, kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya. Perlahan ia melepas genggaan tangan Jongin, dan membuat pemuda di depannya sedikit kecewa.

"Jongin..." Panggil Junmyeon, pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak menyahut hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Namun tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa Junmyeon memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Untuk sejenak ia merasa skornya sejajar dengan YiFan. "...apa kau tahu jika saat ini aku..."

"Berkencan dengan Kris _sunbae_?" Jongin melanjutkan kata-kata Junmyeon. Pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk. "Aku tahu, _hyung_. Tapi... bisakah kau memberikan aku kesempatan untuk menunggumu? Aku tidak keberatan jika aku harus menunggu lama asalkan kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat selayaknya sepasang kekasih." Ucap Jongin serius.

"Jongin, aku..."

"Kau meragukan perasaanku, _hyung_?" Junmyeon hanya terdiam tidak menjawab.

"Aku serius, _hyung_. Sejujurnya aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini kepada seseorang, kau yang pertama. Dan aku ingin cinta pertama ini aku lalui bersamamu. Kau mau kan, _hyung_?" Jongin menatap harap pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menarik nafasnya, kali ini lebih berat. "Jongin, maaf ak..."

Junmyeon tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena tangan Jongin menempel di bibirnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Jongin melakukannya, ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Junmyeon. Hanya saja ia tidak sanggup mendengarnya sekarang. Saat ini ia sedang dalam mode mendambakan Junmyeon. Jika ia mendengar hal yang tidak sesuai keinginannya, ia takut akan hilang kendali dan membuatnya menyesal.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, _hyung_. Pikirkanlah dulu baik-baik, lagipula aku tidak mau membuat Kris _sunbae_ menunggumu terlalu lama. _Annyeong_." Setelah mengatakannya Jongin segera beranjak meninggalkan Junmyeon sendirian di kelas.

Junmyeon ingin mengejarnya, namun ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan pemuda itu pergi. Lalu ia beranjak untuk menemui YiFan di tempat parkir. Sesampainya di sana Junmyeon melihat kekasihnya sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan raut yang kesal. Mungkin ia sudah meninggalkan YiFan terlalu lama. Sesaat Junmyeon tersenyum dan berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda tampan itu.

"YiFan." Pemuda Wu itu tersenyum saat melihat kekasih kecilnya tengah berlari kecil. "_Kajja_ kita pulang." Lanjutnya.

YiFan hanya mengangguk kemudian memakaikan _helm_ pada kepala Junmyeon membuat pemuda Kim itu tersenyum manja padanya.

Di sisi lain Jongin yang melihatnya merasakan sakit pada hatinya. Harusnya Jongin tahu jika ia tidak perlu mengikuti Junmyeon, lalu sekarang apa? Ya Tuhan padahal Junmyeon belum menolaknya tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Jongin bercerita pada kedua sahabatnya, Luhan dan Tao, mengenai pernyataan cintanya pada Junmyeon. Keduanya tampak begitu kaget sekaligus takjub melihat kegigihan sahabatnya. Ini kali pertama Jongin menyatakan –mengemis- cinta pada seseorang. Demi Einstein yang berambut hitam! Biasanya orang-orang yang akan mengemis cinta padanya!

"Jadi, kau ditolak, eoh?" tanya Tao tanpa ba-bi-bu. Dan itu membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah sikutan dari Luhan di sampingnya.

Jongin menggeleng sambil mengerak-gerakkan telunjuknya.

"Kau di terima?!" Tao bertanya dengan mata membelalak.

"Tidak juga." Jongin menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Lalu?"

"Aku memberinya waktu untuk berpikir."

Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa Luhan dan itu sukses membuat kedua pemuda yang lain menatapnya heran. Tao dan Jongin saling pandang seolah berkata _'ada apa dengan dia?'_.

"Jongin... Jongin... katakan saja jika saat itu kau tidak siap untuk ditolak Junmyeon. Benar, kan? Sebenarnya kau sudah tahu apa yang akan Junmyeon katakan padamu, hanya saja kau ingin mengulur-ulur waktu. Karena itu kau memberinya waktu untuk berpikir." Luhan berkata dengan nada yang menyebalkan menurut Jongin.

_Sial, bagaimana Luhan hyung bisa tahu?_

"Benar begitu?" Tao bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kau ini bicara apa?! Sudah, lebih baik kita makan. Kita hanya punya waktu sebentar lagi." Jongin berkata sedikit keras dan sedikit gugup. Namun Luhan tahu jika Jongin hanya sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan itu membuatnya harus menahan tawa. Juniornya ini memang masih polos.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Dua hari setelah hari pernyataan cinta di kelas Junmyeon, Jongin melihat seniornya itu sedang makan siang bersama YiFan. Entah sengaja atau tidak ketika pandangan matanya dan YiFan bertemu, pemuda China-Kanada itu menyuapkan sesuatu pada Junmyeon dan itu membuat Jongin harus menahan cemburunya.

_Cih, kekanakan sekali! Lihat sampai Suho hyung memilihku, aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, dan membuatmu menangis seperti para gadis batu itu, Kris Wu._ Jongin tiba-tiba tersadar, ya Tuhan apa ia baru saja menyumpahi seseorang?

Sebuah tepukan mendarat mulus di bahunya, tangan Tao. Jongin hampir lupa jika ia tidak sendirian. "Sudahlah, kau lebih baik menyerah. Kau lihat, mereka tampak mesra dan cocok satu sama lain." Ucap Tao.

Apa? Tao tadi bicara apa? Melupakan Junmyeon? Enak saja!

Namun Jongin tidak membalas perkataan Tao, ia hanya berjalan menjauhi dua sejoli itu. Sedangkan Tao hanya menghela nafasnya. Dalam hati ia berharap jika kisah cintanya tidak seburuk sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Jongin tampak gelisah di bangkunya, sudah seminggu Junmyeon belum memutuskan jawaban pertanyaannya. Dan sejujurnya itu sedikit mengganggu pikirannya. _Apa Suho hyung lupa?_

Tao yang berada di belakangnya merasa risih sendiri melihatnya. Hei, dia sedang menyelesaikan _level_ terakhir _game_ di ponselnya, ia tidak mau gagal. Dan pergerakan brutal Jongin mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Kai-ya, ada yang mencarimu." Jongin menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat Yongjae, ketua kelasnya sedikit berteriak dari pintu kemudian ia sedikit membungkuk pada orang tersebut.

Siapa yang mencarinya? Krystal?

Jongin tidak bisa melihat orang tersebut karena terhalang pintu, tapi jika itu Krystal mana mungkin ketua kelasnya akan membungkuk hormat. Jadi siapa?! Ia penasaran.

Sebelum beranjak dari bangkunya, ia melirik sahabatnya, Tao. Pemuda panda itu tengah serius memainkan _game_ di ponselnya. Jongin berdecih, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menemui seseorang tersebut. Ketika ia berada diambang pintu, ia sedikit terkejut jika yang mencarinya bukan para penggemarnya, melainkan Kim Junmyeon, malaikatnya! Dan perlu digaris bawahi jika seniornya ini rela lelah untuk menaiki puluhan anak tangga demi menemuinya di kelas. Hati Jongin bersorak, ia tahu jika hari ini akan tiba.

"Suho _hyung_, ada apa?" tanya Jongin dengan suara datar. Setengah mati Jongin menahan rasa bahagia dalam hatinya agar ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi konyol karena terlalu senang.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" tanya Junmyeon hati-hati.

Jongin menggeleng. Demi Tuhan Jongin rela diganggu setiap hari jika Junmyeon yang melakukannya. Jongin segera menarik tangan Junmyeon menjauhi pandangan penasaran teman-temannya. Keduanya berhenti di salah satu kelas yang kosong. Seketika Jongin menatap Junmyeon. Ya Tuhan bahkan ia lebih cantik ketimbang terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"Jongin... " Pemuda berkulit tan itu segera sadar saat Junmyeon memanggilnya. "... aku sudah memutuskan jika aku... tidak bisa menerimamu. _Mianhe_." Ucap Junmyeon pelan.

Seketika hati Jongin hancur, Junmyeon baru saja menolaknya. Ia sudah mengantisipasi ini sebelumnya, tapi mendapat penolakan secara langsung seperti ini sangat sakit, bahkan lebih sakit dari yang ia duga.

"Kau tahu, kau orang yang baik..." _Jika kau menganggapku baik kenapa kau menolakku? _Batin Jongin.

"Kau juga populer, tampan serta menarik..." _Ya, tapi tidak cukup untuk meluluhkan hatimu._

"Kau... aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa mencintaimu seperti kau mencintainya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Junmyeon membungkuk minta maaf.

_Tidak, jangan minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu, hyung. Ini adalah salahku karena berani menginginkanmu di saat kau sudah punya kekasih._

"Jongin..." Junmyeon menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jongin dan membuat pemuda itu tersadar. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

_Ya Tuhan bahkan di saat seperti ini kau masih mengkhawatirkanku, hyung? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu?_

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jongin berkata pelan.

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Syukurlah. Jongin, aku tidak bisa lama disini, karena kau tahu kan ini hampir bel masuk."

Kata-kata itu sama persis seperti Junmyeon berpamitan pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi kenapa sensasinya sangat berbeda sekarang?

"Ne, hati-hati _hyung_. _Gomawo_ sudah menemuiku di sini." Jongin mengatakannya dengan susah payah. Ia sedang mencoba untuk tidak menangis saat ini. Junmyeon tidak membalasnya melainkan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Pria tidak boleh menangis!

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Jongin benar-benar merasa malas ke sekolah. Ia berencana untuk pindah sekolah agar tidak bertemu dengan Junmyeon maupun Kris. Tapi itu pasti akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Setidaknya walaupun Junmyeon sudah terang-terangan menolaknya, Jongin masih ingin melihat senior cantiknya.

Dan di sinilah Jongin, terduduk lesu di bangkunya. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Tidak peduli dengan suasana kelas yang cukup ribut. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan patah hatinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan lumayan keras mendarat di bahunya, siapa lagi jika bukan Tao. Hanya pemuda China itu yang berani melakukan ini padanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan Suho _hyung_, dunia tidak akan berhenti hanya karena dia menolakmu. Lihatlah sisi positifnya kau masih bisa mencari seseorang yang lebih tampan dan cantik dari dia." Tao mulai menceramahinya. Sedangkan Jongin masih terdiam.

Yang lebih tampan serta lebih cantik dari Suho _hyung_? Siapa?!

"Oh... Jongin, _come on_. Kau tidak perlu merasa terpuruk seperti ini. Kau tahu, kau itu Kim Jongin, salah satu pangeran di sini. Kau..."

Tiba-tiba perkataan Tao terpotong oleh suara bel masuk. Dan Jongin membencinya, bagaimana bisa bel itu berbunyi sangat riang di tengah-tengah hatinya yang sedang hancur. Jongin mulai beringsut dari posisinya.

"...kita akan melanjutkannya nanti." Ucap Tao.

Namun Jongin tetap terdiam. Ia malah memalingkan pandangannya ke luar. Menurutnya memandang langit kota Seoul lebih menarik ketimbang memandang gurunya yang berjalan memasuki kelas. Bahkan ketika sang guru memberitahu mereka jika ada seorang murid baru di kelasnya, masih belum membuat perhatian Jongin teralihkan.

Murid baru? Siapa yang peduli.

Jongin tidak memperhatikan ketika murid baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Ingat, jika dia sedang tidak peduli dengan apa pun saat ini.

"Jongin, kau harus melihat ini." Bisik Tao dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut. Bukan karena bisikannya melainkan karena Tao telah menusuk punggungnya dengan pensil.

Jongin menatap tajam Tao yang hanya dibalas cengiran bodoh dari sahabatnya itu. Pemuda China itu memberi isyarat untuk melihat ke arah depan. Dengan kesal Jongin mengikuti isyaratnya, dan ketika pandangan matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda di samping gurunya, seketika Jongin merasa jika ada secercah cahaya yang menyinari hatinya menghempas semua awan mendung yang selama ini meliputinya. Musim salju yang selama ini menaunginya kini berubah menjadi musim semi, dan burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya.

Murid baru itu telah berhasil mengalihkan dunia Jongin.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di kursi yang kosong itu." Ucap _songsaenim_ pada murid baru itu sambil menunjuk bangku yang kosong di sebelah bangku Tao.

Namun perhatian pria paruh baya itu teralihkan pada seseorang yang telah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kim Jongin.

"Ya, Kim Jongin-ssi." Ucap pria itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada murid baru itu, _songsaenim_." Ucap Jongin sambil berdiri. Pria itu hanya mengangguk atas permintaan muridnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi dan itu sukses membuat sang guru serta murid baru mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jongin-ssi, bukankah tadi dia sudah memperkenalkan namanya."

"_Mianhamnida, songsaenim_ tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya karena suaranya terlalu kecil." Ucap Jongin tenang. Tao hanya menepuk jidatnya, sudah tahu rencana yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya.

_Songsaenim _nampak menghela nafasnya. Namun ia sedikit terkejut ketika sebuah suara menyapa telinganya.

"Tidak apa-apa _songsaenim_, aku akan mengulanginya." Ucap pemuda itu.

"_Annyeonghaseo_, Oh Sehun im..."

"Bohong." Jongin sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya dan itu membuat seisi kelas memandangnya heran, termasuk gurunya serta Sehun. "Dia berbohong _songsaenim_, dia tidak mengatakan nama yang sebenarnya."

"Kim Jongin-ssi, apa maksudmu?" ucap songsaenim sambil menahan rasa marah.

"Namanya bukan Oh Sehun, _songsaenim_. Melainkan... Kim Sehun. Karena mulai saat ini Oh Sehun akan berganti marga menjadi Kim Sehun mengikuti marga Kim Jongin." Ucap Jongin yang diselingi seringaian.

Seketika ruang kelasnya menjadi ramai oleh sorakan teman-temannya, Tao hanya menunduk menahan malu karena kelakuan sahabatnya, sedangkan Oh Sehun mukanya merah sempurna karena ucapan teman barunya.

Ya Tuhan apa temannya itu sedang merayunya? Dihari pertamanya sekolah? Sehun semakin tertunduk malu.

Dan ketika pandangan mata keduanya kembali saling bertemu, Jongin tak segan-segan mengedipkan matanya. Kalian mungkin menganggapnya kuno! Tapi buktinya pipi pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu semakin merona. Dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Jongin.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

Hai~

FF ini muncul setelah saya nonton EXO File 3, pas Junmyeon dengan cantiknya jatuhin botol minum yang dikasih Kai. Kekeke~

Maksud hati mau berbuat baik malah dianggap ga sopan. Lagian si Kkamjong, orang mau greeting kok malah dikasih minum. XD

Oh ya, mungkin kalian berpikir ini kok ada kaitannya sama ff Secret love kemaren? Dan yah memang ini ada kaitannya sedikit, ya anggap aja ini side story-nya.

Oke, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah me-review ff "MATH" dan "SECRET LOVE".

Tanpa dukungan dari kalian saya bukan apa-apa.

Oke, sebarkan cinta Krisho! Exo-jjang!

Mohon review-nya ^^


End file.
